


I Guess You Could Say That My Life Is A Mess But I'm Still Looking Pretty In This Dress

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Draco Malfoy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has always been a quiet boy, a good boy. But he is more. All it takes to discover that is Hogwarts. Harry Potter. And some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You Could Say That My Life Is A Mess But I'm Still Looking Pretty In This Dress

Draco has always been a quiet boy, a good boy.  
His mother dressed him up in the mornings and he didn't complain. When he saw the other poorblood children he sometimes was jealous of the girls' skirts. That was it.

Draco has always been a good looking boy. He wore expensive clothes, styled his hair with a passion and his naturally pale skin colour and his intense eye colour did the rest.

When he met Harry Potter he talked and talked and talked about his life like it was supposed to be so that no one would notice how much he wanted that boy to see him as the pretty girl he could be if his blood and society would let him.


End file.
